


Children of War

by peppymint



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Founders Era, Gen, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Warring States Period (Naruto), jutsu mishaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: Snippets from the Warring Clans Era that may become parts of full stories someday.  Hope you enjoy and feel free to borrow any ideas.  Though I do appreciate being acknowledged in the notes if you do.





	1. Blind!Tobirama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> Have discovered a fondness for Albino!Tobirama with vision related side affects. I see him, no pun intended, as being somewhat like Toph from Avatar. Only instead of using Earth to feel his surroundings he is using water. It really is everywhere. Plus, he is a sensor. That helps too.

Madara stormed back into the compound well ahead of his companions, causing his brother to frown.

“Did negotiations not go well?” Izuna asked sheathing his sword. While he himself did not dream of peace the way he knew his brother did, the younger did acknowledge it was necessary. He also knew they would get no better chance than this. Truly, it had been a good day when he and his patrol had discovered an injured, exhausted Senju Tobirama near the border. Which is not to say it had been an easy fight, especially given they had been trying to take the other alive.

The wild haired man just hissed, sounding like nothing so much as an aggravated dragon. “Yes and no,” Madara answered. “I just had the most interesting conversation with Hashirama regarding his brother.” Gloved fingers tapped against his armor in agitation as the ninja frowned. “And I must say it casts Tobirama’s actions or lack thereof into a whole new light.”

Izuna frowned, following his brother towards the cells where their hostage was being kept. It was true. While he had not expected Tobirama to throw a fit, the other had been unusually quiet. As far as he knew, his rival had not even attempted to escape.

“Leave us,” Madara snarled, causing the guards to scatter. He would know the truth of this once and for all. It could not be true, he thought. It just couldn’t. The Uchiha flung open the door, sharigan red eyes immediately focusing on Tobirama. 

The white-haired man was in his usual position, sitting cross legged with his manacled hands on his lap. The chakra restraining seals clear to see, engraved as they were on the metal. Tobirama did not flinch as strong fingers grabbed his chin, though it was a near thing. Eyes snapping shut on instinct, causing Madara to snarl again.

“Look at me Tobirama,” the Uchiha ordered. After a moment he gave the other a shake. “I said look at me.” He paused. “Or are you going to claim your brother lied?”

Crimson eyes flew open. “He told . . .” Tobirama snapped his mouth shut, swallowing his words. 

But it was too late. One good look was all Madara needed. Almost gently, he released the other before stepping back. “Tell me Tobirama,” he asked softly, voice like a dagger just waiting to be unsheathed. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Silence.

Izuna’s own eyes went wide. Surely Madara didn’t mean; but judging by the look on his rival’s face, it was true. Brilliant, strong Tobirama; his equal in all things. “You’re blind,” he whispered. A moment later the younger Uchiha looked down at the Senju’s bound hands and cursed.

“You fool,” Madara snarled. He wasn’t sure who he was angrier at, himself or Tobirama. The younger man was supposed to be their hostage. Hostages did not get tortured, and sensory deprivation was torture. All alone in the dark, cut off from everything. “Why didn’t you say something?” Of course, the answer to that was also obvious. He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “The kami save me from Senju pride.”


	2. AWOL! Senju Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one  
> Credit goes to notbug (KageKashu) for the idea of Tobirama being friends with the Shogun

The Senju

Hashirama’s eyes were bloodshot as he emerged from his office. 

Tobirama doubted his brother had slept at all the night before. As it was, it was obvious the other had been crying. “Anija,” the white haired man said softly, taking half a step forward.

The brunette shuddered, closing his eyes as more tears trickled down his cheeks. He had all but begged Madara to meet him for Peace Talks, and still his childhood friend had refused. As much as it hurt, he had a duty to his people. It was time to face the facts. 

“I’ll do it,” Hashirama said, opening his eyes. “I will write to the Shogun and accept his offer, on one condition.”

Tobirama tilted his head to one side curiously; his friend’s offer of new lands for the Senju Clan in exchange for guarding said border had been more than fair. “Which is?”

“Your new jutsu, promise me you will not use it in battle against the Uchiha.” More specifically Izuna. 

The albino considered the matter for a few moments. “Very well anija,” he agreed. After all, if all went according to plan, battles with the Uchiha would be a thing of the past. Such a promise would cost him nothing in the long run. “You have my word, as long as I do not feel my life is in immediate danger.”

His brother nodded. “Then begin preparations,” he ordered. “The clan moves once the harvest is in.”

The Uchiha  
Madara stared into the sub-par green tea, bothered. Hashirama had not been acting himself these last few months. During their most recent fight, the other had not even attempted to broach the matter of peace between their clans. It was almost as if his friend, former friend he corrected himself, had given up. The thought caused an uncomfortable feeling to settle in his stomach.

Izuna scoffed from his place beside him. “You worry too much aniki,” he said. In his mind, all this meant was that the Senju had finally realized they would not be tricked and so had no need to bother with false promises.

Madara gave his brother a side long glance that said he knew exactly what Izuna was thinking. However, before he could speak one of their kin burst through the door.

“Madara-sama!” The Uchiha’s chest heaved with exertion, eyes gleaming red. 

“Hiraku?” Madara frowned as examined the usually levelheaded man. “What is it?”

“It’s the Senju.”

“What about the Senju?” Madara asked already reaching for his armor.

“They’re gone.”

Madara froze. “What?” he asked flatly. The words just did not compute.

“They are gone,” Hiraku repeated. “They have left their lands. Their compound stands empty.”

A flash of fury crossed the Clan Head’s face. “You crossed the border.” That was against his express orders and had been so for years. Yet at the same time he was thinking. When was the last time he had received a report on the Senju. The storm, his mind supplied the answer almost at once. It had been before the storm, the one that had struck shortly before dawn and raged for days; the one that had formed directly over the Senju compound. Tobirama, he realized.

“I take full responsibility for my actions Madara-sama,” Hiraku said at once. The decision had been his alone.

“And?” the wild-haired man grit his teeth.

“No one marked our passage. No one challenged us,” that was a large part of why his squad had ventured onto Senju Lands in the first place. Hiraku swallowed. “All we found was this.” 

The single sheet of parchment was written in Hashirama’s own hand. A small tear in the top where it looked like a knife had been driven through it. It bore only three words. Goodbye my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally am a fan of happy endings and am intending this to be a wakeup call for Madara. Of course, we can’t make things too easy for him, and the Senju have no intention of advertising their new location.


	3. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by raendown’s Soulmate Story Collection Number 69, where a sensor will die if rejected by their match. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was thinking about saving this for Madatobi week on tumblr, but it is a platonic soulmate idea. Not saying ‘matches’ don’t get involved romantically, just that it is a choice rather than destiny. Also have some vague ideas about incorporating elements from the TV show Sentinel to give Madara his own gifts later. It seems more equal that way. For now though, it is just a plunnie.

The last thing Izuna expected on the way back to his clan’s lands was the sight of his mortal enemy, collapsed against a tree. Part of the ninja felt this was an ignoble end to their decade long duel, but at the same time, he knew well Tobirama’s strength. To not take advantage of this opportunity would be beyond foolish. Taking a step forward, the Uchiha drew his blade. 

“Don’t.”

Izuna paused, tilting his head to one side. Another might have believed the white-haired man was pleading for his life. He knew better. “And why not?” he asked.

Tobirama opened his eyes, lifting his head to meet his rival’s gaze without fear. “I’m dying.”

A faint frown crossed the Uchiha’s face, eyes bleeding into the red of the Sharigan as he examined the other. “Dying?” he asked. “How can you be dying? There is not a mark on . . .” His voice trailed off as Izuna realized. “Your match rejected you.”

A deep wracking cough worked its way up from Tobirama’s chest, crimson flecks appearing on his lips. “I doubt he realized.” At least, he had applied every bit of his not inconsiderable will to ensure the other had noticed nothing amiss.

Izuna raised his eyebrows. And the Senju had said nothing? Why?

The albino swallowed, tasting iron. “Given the circumstances,” he forced the words out. “I chose to spare myself the experience of being told to drop dead.” And those, Tobirama knew, would have been the words to leave the other’s lips.

Tobirama did not rail against his fate. A sensor that was rejected by their destined partner would die. It was fact, simple fact. He had always known that, and there was no point trying to fight a battle he knew he could not win. All this proved, was that he had been right not to look.

The Senju’s entire body convulsed and he curled in on himself, pale fingers digging into the earth. A faint whimper escaping his lips in spite of his best efforts as he clenched his eyes shut. It hurt so much.

Izuna’s grip on his blade tightened. He had always heard that ‘rejection’ was a nasty way to go. But to make a sound like that; his rival must have been in agony. He lowered himself to one knee, placing himself on the other’s level. “Tobirama.” There was no response. “Tobirama.”

A pair of pain filled, crimson eyes cracked open.

Once he was sure he had the other’s attention, Izuna continued. “I can end this.” He would make sure his rival felt nothing. A quick ration jutsu to the chest and it would all be over. 

The albino shook his head. “Don’t.” He felt no need to elaborate.

For all the pair was far from friends, in many ways they knew each other very well. As it stood, Tobirama’s death was an inevitable consequence of his nature; where as his death at the Uchiha’s hands would be yet another thing for their clans to fight over. 

Darkness hovered at the edge of his vision. It would not be long now, Tobirama knew. “I-Izuna.”

“Yes,” the Uchiha said softly.

“W-when, when it’s over, will you?” Tobirama choked, unable to finish, but Izuna was already nodding.

“I’ll take you home.” Tobirama had always been an honorable opponent. He deserved better than to lie here and rot.

“Thank you,” the sensor whispered. His eyes rolled back in his sockets, head lolling as blood began to drip from his nose, vivid against the snow white skin.

It was shortly thereafter that Madara happened upon the scene, eyes flicking between his brother and the Senju as he moved closer. The Uchiha was uncharacteristically silent for a moment after Izuna explained, dark eyes unreadable. Thoughtlessly, one hand brushed through the sweat soaked silvery bangs. 

Tobirama’s reaction was immediate, reaching out towards the new arrival even in his unconscious state. Hand closing over empty air as Madara yanked his arm back.

Izuna’s eyes were wide with shock. “Madara,” he said slowly. “Have you touched him, recently?”

The elder’s lips had formed a thin, grim line as he remembered the events of the morning. Had he ever touched Tobirama’s bare skin before today? He hadn’t. Madara was not sure how he would ever meet Hashirama’s eyes again. However, he had made his choice long ago. He had chosen his family. Deliberately, the Uchiha turned and began walking away, ignoring Tobirama’s soft sound of protest.

Izuna’s eyes remained fixed on Tobirama’s face. His rival, his equal, the man he had grown up alongside, who was now dying by inches as his own body turned against him. “Madara wait.”

The elder stopped dead in his tracks.

“This changes things.”

“How so?”

Izuna had never trusted the Senju’s offer of peace, but now. It no longer mattered if Hashirama’s previous offers had been sincere, or if it was all a lie. “The clan has leverage now.” Tobirama was, after all, the brother of the Senju’s clan head. His only living brother. “A guarantee that the Senju would keep to the terms of any treaty.”

Still Madara did not move.

“You can have your peace brother.”

For a moment, Izuna thought his words had come to nothing. Then Madara was there, pulling the Senju into his arms as he met his younger brother’s gaze. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pouts. Now I find myself wanting to know how Tobirama will react when he wakes up. But I need to finish Devil’s Breath before I even think of starting a new story.


	4. Vampire AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one  
> This one is all SleepyRedInk’s fault. Well, partial blame may also go to the fact I watched the Castlvania cartoon recently. Hope you enjoy.

Tobirama stumbled briefly, the pale hunter gritting his teeth. A bloodstained hand was clamped tight to his side, though privately he doubted it would do any good. The church was just ahead. It was unlikely anyone was there at this hour, but that wasn’t the point was it? The albino was mere feet from sanctuary when an arm wrapped around his midsection, dragging him back. 

Wild, raven black hair swirled in the night breeze as the vampire looked down at his captive. Crimson eyes gleaming above a familiar smirk. 

“Madara,” the name was barely more than a whisper, but still more than enough for the other to hear. Tobirama went limp, head lolling against the other’s chest as he gasped weakly. Red eyes fluttering shut, a perfect picture of vulnerability. As for his left hand, it came to a dead halt, caught in a steel grasp, the wooden stake a bare centimeter from the vampire’s skin.

The Uchiha chuckled darkly. “Half dead, and you still come within a hair’s breadth of destroying me.” In all honesty, if he hadn’t known the Senju so well, Tobirama may well have succeeded. 

Personally, Tobirama thought calling him half dead was being generous. Still. A ghost of a smirk spread across the albino’s face, though he didn’t bother to open his eyes. “Can you blame me for trying?” he asked softly. He did not attempt to struggle, knowing that the vampire had him well and truly pinned. 

Another breath and the hunter opened his eyes, looking calmly into the other’s hypnotic orbs. “Do as you wish Madara,” he stated. “I can’t stop you.” Tobirama coughed, tasting iron on his tongue. “But perhaps, a favor?”

Madara’s brows rose in curiosity. “Ask.”

“When you’re done, I’d like a proper burial.”

Slowly, the vampire nodded. Not loosening his grip as Tobirama’s eyes once again slid shut. After a moment though, it became clear this was not another trick. The Senju was well and truly unconscious. Madara tilted his head to one side as he considered the maddening creature in his arms, before pulling the white-haired man tight against his chest and taking to the air. 

“Oh no you don’t hunter,” the vampire murmured as he headed towards home. After all these years, there was no way he was letting the Senju off that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giggles, Tobirama’s reaction when he wakes up to find his mortal enemy intent on nursing him back to health should be great. The classic no one kills him but me scenario. Also, if anyone is wondering about the creatures who injured him, they are very much dead.
> 
> As always, any of the scenes are up for adoption. Though letting me know you are doing so is appreciated that way I can read what you come up with.


	5. Tiny Kagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> Tiny Kagami ate my brain. Not sure why Tobirama is in the Uchiha Compound. Meh, I’ll figure it out later.

Tobirama wasn’t quite sure what to think when the child not only failed to flee from the famed ‘demon Senju’ but actually scrambled up into his lap. He threw a somewhat helpless look at the adult Uchiha. However, they all seemed as stunned as he.

“You have red eyes,” the child exclaimed, leaning closer, his ball forgotten at their feet. “That’s so cool.” He bounced in place excitedly as he peppered the Senju with half a dozen questions before seemingly remembering his manners. “I’m Kagami!” he introduced himself. “What’s your name?”

The albino blinked, still not quite sure what to make of this odd scrap of humanity. “I am Tobirama,” he responded. He was careful to remain absolutely still, both hands flat on the bench upon which he sat.

“Are you a ninja?” Kagami gave another excited bounce which nearly toppled him off his precarious perch. “Can you make a fireball? A great big one?” He stretched his arms out as far as they could go. “I can’t yet. Kaasan says I’m too little,” he pouted. 

Tobirama almost smiled, charmed by the little one’s innocence. “Yes, I am a ninja. However, I have no talent with fire.” 

“Oh,” Kagami seemed disappointed. “You must not be a very good ninja then.”

The albino politely ignored the choking sounds from those standing within earshot. Hikaku especially seemed on the verge of losing it, chest shaking with suppressed laughter.

“Kagami!” An Uchiha woman bearing a strong resemblance to the child rushed over, gathering up her courage before reaching down to grab the boy before hastily stepping away. “I’m so sorry Senju-san.”

The white-haired man merely shrugged. “He was no bother.”

The woman could only smile weakly as she dragged her son away, scolding him all the while.

The moment the pair were out of earshot, Hikaku could no longer hold back. “Not,” he repeated with suppressed mirth. “Not a very good ninja.”

Tobirama merely shrugged. “My pride is unscathed I assure you.”


	6. Spirit Touched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> This came to me while I was reading Of Demon Fish and Time Travel by Kage88. But I am also going to give a shout out to Kamikakushi by Pandaflower, because I can.

Carefully, Hashirama wrung out the wet cloth, placing it on his baby brother’s fevered brow. “Shh Tobi,” he whispered, pulling the baby closer to his chest. “It . . .” His voice trailed off as the boy swallowed, blinking back tears. Even as young as he was, he knew the truth. It wasn’t going to be all right, not this time.

Leaning down, Hashirama gently ran his fingers through his brother’s baby blond spikes. “I’m right here,” he said instead. “Anija has you.” A number of the Senju Clan’s members had in fact tried to take the infant before his Father had told them to stop. Something Hashirama would have been more grateful for had he not heard the other callously refer to Tobirama’s impending death as an object lesson. 

This time Hashirama could not prevent the tears from running down his cheeks, in spite of what he knew his Father would say. His only focus was on Tobirama, his precious baby brother; born too early, and so small. Who struggled for every breath and got sick so very easily.

The boy sat there by the edge of the river, and he prayed for a miracle. A small splash caused Hashirama to glance up, before immediately scrambling to his feet. There was something in the water. Something big. He only caught a flash of pale scales before the creature dived, vanishing from his sight. 

Hashirama took a few cautious steps backwards, only to discover something was behind him. The young ninja yelped before jumping away, his dark eyes focusing on the figure. Then, he swallowed hard. It was a woman. At least, it appeared to be a woman.   
The spirit was inhumanly beautiful with moon kissed skin, the layers of her silk kimono so sheer they were nearly translucent. Her snow white hair had been braided and pinned in elaborate patterns beneath a headdress of freshwater pearls, and then there were her eyes. Hashirama had never seen such eyes, not even during his few encounters with members of the Uchiha Clan. 

With a bone deep jolt of terror, Hashirama suddenly realized it was not he that piercing gaze was focused on, but Tobirama. His grip on his brother tightened as the child shouted at himself to run, to fight, to do something. But Hashirama could not move. All the child could do was flinch as the spirt leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss to his little brother’s brow. Then, she smiled softly and was gone. Vanished like the morning dew in the light of the dawn. 

For a moment, Hashirama just stood there trembling, dark eyes blown wide with shock. He did not care that his baby brother’s hair had turned a silvery white, or that specks of crimson were appearing in once golden-hazel eyes. He cared that Tobirama’s fever had broken. That his little brother could breathe feely for the very first time. 

Turning, he began to sprint back towards the compound. “Kaasan!” Hashirama shrieked. “Kaasan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how much writing I will be able to get done over the next couple months. Things are going to be super busy. Remember, if you want to borrow an idea just let me know. Unless specifically stated otherwise all plunnies are free to a good home.


	7. Lynchpin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

“Let them go,” Tobirama said eyes flashing. Light gleamed off his drawn blade as he stood between the frightened group and the Uchiha patrol. “They are only children.” Stupid foolish children who had not spared a moment to think before they acted.

Izuna ran his eyes over the Senju thoughtfully. “That one can go,” he responded after a moment, nodding his head at the youngest. “The others,” he sighed regretfully before shaking his head. They were young yes, but not so young he could justify ignoring this trespass onto Uchiha lands.

The albino pressed his lips together tightly. If only Izuna hadn’t been there, he would have been able to delay the others long enough for the children to escape. But as it was. . . Suddenly, Tobirama realized there was a way. The cost was high. Yet, feeling the terrified chakra signatures of his young kin, he found it was a price he was willing to pay. 

“Let them go Izuna,” Tobirama repeated before making his offer. “And you can have me.”

“Tobirama-sama!” the eldest teen immediately protested.

“Silence,” the albino cut him off. “I trust this will be a lesson to you the next time you contemplate something so foolish.” Tobirama knew he was being harsh, but given the circumstances could not bring himself to care. He transferred his attention back to Izuna. “Well?” he asked.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Izuna nodded, indicating for his fellow Uchiha to stand aside.

Any further objections from the children were quelled by an icy pair of crimson eyes. “Straight back to the compound,” Tobirama ordered. “Now.” He was unmoved by the tears in their eyes as the group began the run home.

That piercing gaze moved back the Uchiha when one of them moved to take a step forward. “When they reach the border,” Tobirama said sharply. “Not before.” The next ten minutes were the longest of his life. It was not that he was afraid to die. It was just that it gave him too much time to think. Hashirama, he knew with sickening certainty, was going to cry. It was almost a relief when he felt the group pass over the river back onto Senju lands.

Slowly, Tobirama inhaled through his nose, and then back out before sheathing his blade. Carefully tossing it and the weapon pouch he had grabbed in haste to the side before sinking gracefully to his knees. Fingers splayed, hands placed flat on the dirt. He didn’t look up. If he had, the albino would have seen the absolutely stunned look on Izuna’s face. 

The oldest member of the Uchiha patrol, old enough to be a former member of Tajima’s child hunting squads laughed nastily before striding forward to slam a foot into Tobirama’s side with rib cracking force.

The albino’s fingers clenched, but he did not make a sound. Not even when cruel fingers sank into his hair, harshly yanking his head back. For a moment, Tobirama thought the Uchiha intended to slit his throat. But instead the Kunai was placed almost softly against his cheek, right over one of his tattoos. 

“I suppose these marks have always suited him well enough,” the elder mused before smirking. It was not a nice expression. “They’d look better in blood though.”

The blade had barely pierced skin when Izuna was there, fingers digging deeply into his kinsman’s tendons as he relieved him of the blade. “Back to the compound,” he ordered. “All of you.” His tone left no room for argument. 

The man grumbled, massaging his sore wrist, but obediently followed the rest of the squad, leaving the two rivals alone.

There was a moment of silence before Izuna spoke. “Look at me Tobirama.” 

The Senju’s jaw clenched, not even pretending to misunderstand; so much for a painless death. Though at least, he thought to himself. This would be one that would not leave marks on his body for his kin to find. Slowly, so slowly, he raised his gaze, meeting his rival’s dark eyes, and he did not look away. Not when they began to shine the red of the sharigan. Not as the deadly pattern of the Mangekyō emerged. 

“Tsukuyomi.”

Somewhat surprisingly, Tobirama was in no pain. In fact, save for the blood red moon in the sky, his surroundings did not appear to have changed much. Curious. He wondered if . . . Ruefully the albino reflected that Touka may have had a point when she called him hopeless. Here he was about to die and he was more interested in the applications of the jutsu than anything else. It was Izuna’s voice that brought him back to the present.

“Why?”

Tobirama blinked before looking away from the sky. It really was a realistic illusion. “Why what?”

“Why didn’t you fight?” Six on one was poor odds true. However, his rival was not known for his speed for nothing.

The Senju’s brow wrinkled in confusion as he frowned. “I gave you my word.” To him, it was as simple as that. The frown deepened. If Izuna hadn’t believed he was going to follow through, than why had he accepted? Tobirama opened his mouth to ask only to reconsider. It didn’t matter. 

Turning to face his rival fully, the albino lifted his head, squaring his shoulders. “For everything between us Izuna,” he said instead. “I have never thought you cruel. I would appreciate it if you would get on with it.”

The Uchiha said nothing. But really, the shadows that reached up to engulf them was answer enough. Yet, it still didn’t hurt. If anything, Tobirama was reminded of the warm waters of an onsen pressing down on him. The scent of lavender filling the air as a voice that he both knew and didn’t urged him to sleep. Pulling him deeper and deeper. 

The moment seemed to last forever and yet no time at all. Crimson eyes fluttering shut as his body fell forward. Not even feeling the strong arms that caught him before he could hit the ground. 

Solemnly, Izuna regarded the still figure in his arms. He could end this now, the Uchiha knew. His rival wouldn’t feel a thing. And yet . . . A flicker of uncertainty passed over pale features before his expression hardened. The Uchiha easily lifting Tobirama into his arms in spite of the other’s broader figure. By the time Hashirama arrived, they were long gone. 

And bonus snippet because it is Christmas

Madara wasn’t quite sure what to think when he heard about Tobirama’s fate from the returning patrol. Satisfaction that a powerful enemy of his clan had been eliminated, sorrow that Hashirama had lost his last brother. Surprisingly though, there had been less celebration among the clan than he had expected.

At least, that was the case among the younger generation. Respect Madara suspected. Their Fathers’ policies had cost them all much. It was a rare family that had not lost a brother. And if not a brother, than a sister. If not a sister, than a cousin. 

Looking out the gate over the Uchiha lands, Madara’s expression froze as his brother came into sight. He burned hot with fury, and then cold. The kind of cold that brought crystal clarity. He could not believe Izuna had brought the younger Senju’s body back as some sort of macabre trophy. 

Striding towards his brother Madara came to a halt a mere three feet away. Eyes wide with shock as he realized something. Tobirama was not dead. He looked at his brother questioningly. “Izuna?”

Izuna looked up briefly and then back down at his rival’s still features. “I think,” he said softly. “I’ve reconsidered the whole peace thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out. I figured out how Tobirama ended up at the Uchiha compound so if this ever becomes a full story I will combine it with the tiny Kagami one. 
> 
> Also, as for how Madara did not sense Tobirama was alive from the get go. I figure it is easier to sense someone who is awake vs sleeping. Sleeping vs unconscious. That just makes sense to me. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	8. RinRin's Immortal AU

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Fanfiction Blitz of 2019: Day Five of Seven_

_A while ago I was chatting with RinRin on tumblr about a great Highlander crossover idea they had.  Anyway, I got permission to play in their sandbox for a bit.  Hope you enjoy._

** To Ficlet **

Rising to his feet, Tobirama absently brushed the dirt off his hands before looking over the neatly tended graveyard with the satisfaction of a job well done.  It had been an agreement between the Senju and Uchiha clans upon the move the Konoha.  They had brought their people, they had brought their belongings, but they had not brought their dead. 

 

Intellectually, the albino understood why.  There was not one of them, on either side, who had not lost someone to the war.  Yet at the same time, to leave the bodies of his kin alone and unattended.  Abandoned as the clan moved on.  Tobirama could not.  The very thought was abhorrent. 

 

Fortunately, given the Hiraishin, it had never been hard to find time to tend to the graves.  But, the thought suddenly struck him as he looked off to the west.  Was anyone doing the same for the fallen of the Uchiha?  They may have been his once enemies.  But in death, he knew.  All were equal. 

 

Tobirama knew he should have turned back the moment he saw the other clan’s graves were in decent, if not pristine condition.  He knew that many would say he had no right to be there.  And yet, the albino was unsurprised to find himself standing in front of one grave in particular.  That of Uchiha Izuna. 

 

It was the work of just a few moments to clear the encroaching greenery, to clean the ash and dirt from the stone.  Reaching into his pack, Tobirama pulled out a fresh stick of incense before lighting it and bowing his head in respect. 

 

Though the truth was, the Senju was not quite sure what to say as he kneeled in front of the final resting place of the boy he had grown up alongside, the man he had killed.  What should he say?  That he was sorry? 

 

That would be a lie.  Sorry the fight had been necessary, that much was true.  But ultimately, Tobirama had done his duty, as Izuna had done his.  Really, what else was there to say?  Finally, the albino sighed, bowing his head.  “Rest in peace Izuna,” he whispered before rising smoothly to his feet.  He hadn’t made it ten steps when a surge of chakra sent him spinning back around in shock.

 

“Impossible,” Tobirama murmured crimson eyes wide with disbelief.  There was no way.  Izuna was dead; he had been dead for years.  And yet, he could feel the unadulterated panic of that familiar chakra.  Chakra he knew as well as his own brother’s.  His sense of the flame/ash/ozone presence turned from fear to realization, then to a grim resignation; before starting to fade.

 

Snapping out of it, Tobirama yanked his hands up while thanking the long ago teachers who had insisted he learn at least the basics of doton jutsu.  His chakra grasped a neat square of earth, lifting it up and over.  The Senju wasn’t nearly so careful with the coffin itself.  Verily ripping off the lid to grasp the alive, oh kami alive, form of his rival, yanking him up onto the grass. 

 

For a moment Izuna struggled mindlessly as he gasped for air, pinned under the Senju’s broader frame, his struggles becoming weaker and weaker before stilling entirely.  Honestly, Tobirama chose to see it as a good sign when the other seemed to recognize him, the Uchiha’s mouth soundlessly forming the syllables of his name.

 

Not that said recognition caused Izuna to calm down, the opposite if anything.  “What have you done?” the Uchiha rasped, fruitlessly trying to free himself.  His eyes flickered from black, to red, then back to black again.  “What have you done to me?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

It seemed his rival did not believe him.

 

“I swear to you Izuna.  I’ve done nothing.” 

 

As the Uchiha’s breathing leveled out, he appeared to be more and more himself.  Which in this instance, Tobirama reflected, was not necessarily a good thing.  After all, an awake and aware Izuna was far harder to handle than a dazed one.  Fortunately, while Izuna was far from slow, the Senju was faster. 

 

Tobirama did not hesitate to send a sharp pulse of medical chakra into one of his rival’s gates, rendering the other instantly unconscious.   For one of the few times in his life, the albino had no idea what to do.  The dead did not come back to life.  Not ever.  No matter how much one wished otherwise.  Except in this case, someone had. 

 

Red eyes were grim as he examined his old foe, focusing on the dried blood that coated the Izuna’s fingers.  The deep scratches on the interior of the coffin’s lid.  Tobirama did not consider himself to be an overly religious man.  However, in this one case, he prayed with all his might that the Uchiha had not been aware all this time.  To be buried alive, just the thought made him feel sick to his stomach.

 

Giving himself a mental shake, Tobirama painstakingly replaced the displaced dirt.  Doing his best to ensure the grave looked as though it had never been disturbed.  He then carefully, almost gently, lifted his rival into his arms.  He still had no idea what was going on, but here was not the place to find out. 

 

_I am trying not to be too cruel to Izuna.  The first time he revived was by far the worst.  After that, being a young immortal it always took him quite some time to revive, and there was no air, so he always died fairly quickly.  For those of you who wonder why he didn’t spit a fireball or something into Tobirama’s face.  Chakra is a mixture of physical and spiritual energy, and while physically he is 100% A-Okay like any immortal.  Mentally/spiritually well, he was buried alive.  If a skilled sensor hadn’t been there at just the right moment to feel his revival, Izuna would still be stuck in the coffin._


	9. Please

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Fanfiction Blitz of 2019: Day Seven of Seven_

_Was thinking about ‘Bind me Tight’ by Pandaflower when I had a thought; what if Kagami was younger?  And well, things just snowballed from there._

** Please **

            The teenager desperately gasped for air as he leaned against the moss covered tree.  It was so tempting to just sleep right here.  He was starving and his legs felt like wet noodles, but Kagami knew he had to keep going.  If he stopped. . .  Well, it didn’t bear thinking about.  Part of him knew he wasn’t going to make it.  His clan’s lands were just too far away.  That didn’t mean he was going to give up though. 

 

            Pushing himself off the rough bark, the young Uchiha forced himself back into a run.  Though to be honest, it probably looked more like a half drunk stagger as every step threatened to send him crashing to the ground.  Inevitably, that is exactly what happened.

 

            Kagami yelped as his foot caught on a root.  Sending him tumbling down a hill, through a cluster of bushes, to land practically at the feet of; the teenager squinted, making sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing.  Yep, at the feet of Senju Tobirama.  The six foot albino was impossible to mistake for anyone else.  Under different circumstances, he would have been terrified.  Right now though, the suiton master was the least of his worries. 

 

            The teenager was also self-aware enough not to be insulted when the Senju immediately dismissed him as a threat, going so far as to begin walking away.  “Hey,” he objected, scrambling to his feet.  “You get back here.”  Maybe the manner of his death wasn’t much of a choice, but it was the only one he had. 

 

            Snorting, Tobirama just shook his head, continuing to walk.

 

            Kagami panicked, reaching for his weapon’s pouch, only to remember at the last moment it was empty.  Just like his pack, and his supply scroll.  He didn’t have so much as a length of rope.  Frantically looking around, the teen scooped a fist sized rock off the ground before throwing it at the other. 

 

            “There,” the teenager announced.  “Now you have to fight me.  I attacked you with,” Kagami could feel his face burning with embarrassment but he refused to waver.  “With that rock.” 

 

            A single white brow was lifted in judgement.  “Are you so eager to die little Uchiha?” he asked.  The other was old enough to take to the battlefield, even with the standards his brother and Madara had imposed, but only just.

 

            Kagami swallowed hard.  “Not really,” he took a quick glance back over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the Senju.  “But there are things worse than death.”  Another glance and the dark haired teen spun around, backing towards, not away from the man who by rights should have been his mortal enemy.

 

            “There you are,” the well-known bloodline hunter smiled.  It was not a nice expression.  The teenager had led him on quite the chase.  A single glance had him dismissing the Senju as irrelevant.  There was no reason for the other to interfere.  “It really is my lucky day.  A nice young Uchiha,” the assessing glance was far from professional.  “And pretty too.”  By the time he was done he’d have a nice pair of Mangekyou Sharigan to sell he was sure. 

 

            It took everything Kagami had not to whimper as he fell back another step.  He knew he was no match.  “P-please,” he whispered desperately.  “Please Tobirama-sama.  Don’t let him take me.”  For all the stories of the demon Senju, at least the albino was said to kill clean. 

 

            Kagami flinched as a massive wave of water shot past him, causing the hunter’s eyes to widen.  Large pale hands thrust a single kunai into the Uchiha’s own, crimson eyes briefly meeting black. 

 

            “Stay here,” Tobirama ordered.  Then, the Senju was striding forward, naked sword in hand as his chakra rose around him.

 

            As for Kagami, all he could do was watch as the two titans clashed; for once praying that it would be the Senju who won the day. 

 

_Poor baby, I just want to hug him.  Don’t worry Kagami, things will be better soon._


	10. Cursed Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> Sorry Tobirama, I’m being mean to you. Life is tough when you are a Senju with red eyes. Don’t worry too much though. Happy endings all around.

Izuna was on his way back from a mission when he encountered the two Senju by happenstance. He was tempted to dispose of the oblivious pair, but at the same time, he knew his brother would not approve. Letting out a silent sigh, the Uchiha prepared to continue on his way. Only to be distracted by the conversation below.

“Haruto,” the Senju sounded worried. “Think about what you are doing. If Hashirama-sama finds out . . .”

“He isn’t going to find out.” The second ninja looked darkly at his companion. “That is unless you’re going to tell him.”

“Of course not,” the other snapped, fidgeting nervously. “It’s just that . . .”

“Hashirama-sama ought to thank me,” he sneered. “I’m doing the whole clan a favor. Lord Butsuma should have culled the stinking thing years ago.” Nothing good, the older man knew with assurance, could ever come of red eyes. 

Izuna’s eyes widened as the Senju kicked the nearby bundle of filthy rags, the soft cry proving it to be alive. Not just alive, he realized. A child. The Uchiha was moving almost before he realized, kunai soaring through the air. 

It was not a long fight, nor a hard one. Yet, when it was over, Izuna found that the child was gone. Letting out a soft curse, he scanned the ground for clues. He hadn’t gotten a good look. However, young as the child appeared to be, he couldn’t have gotten far.

Sure enough, he found the toddler wedged under the roots of a large tree. Honestly, it was a more than fair attempt at concealment, considering the kid’s age. “Hey there,” Izuna said softly knelling down. “Won’t you come out? I’m not going to hurt you.”

It seemed the child did not believe him, which to be honest. Well, Izuna wouldn’t have believed a strange ninja, even at such a tender age either. The Uchiha grimaced, he didn’t want to scare the little one, but he couldn’t just leave him there. 

Quick as a snake, he snagged the child by the ankle before dragging the struggling form into his arms. The kid was filthy. There was so much dirt and mud on his face and hair that Izuna could not even begin to guess the color. He was also, somewhat oddly, the Uchiha thought to himself, wearing nothing but an oversized black shirt. 

“Hey,” Izuna objected as the kid tried to bite him. “Would you just calm . . .” Abruptly the Uchiha nearly swallowed his own tongue as he caught a glimpse of the child’s eyes. They were red. Izuna knew those eyes, knew them as well as his own. His first thought, was that somehow his rival had managed to reproduce. Yet, at the same time, he remembered what the late, unlamented Senju had been saying.

“Tobirama,” he said weakly. 

Abruptly the child stopped struggling. His eyes wary as he glanced up at this rescuer’s face.

As for Izuna, he wasn’t quite certain what to do. On the one hand, this was Senju Tobirama. On the other, his rival, somehow, had been transformed into a child not more than four years old. A child whom, it was clear, recalled nothing of his adult life. 

It was the shivering of his rival’s too small body that finally decided him. Pulling off his outer robe, the Uchiha wrapped it around Tobirama before continuing towards home. Madara, he thought to himself as he took to the trees. Madara would know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Tobirama’s early life was tough in this one. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to borrow anything you like. Though I do appreciate being acknowledged in the notes.


	11. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> I was all set to write something fluffy to provide counterbalance to the last one and then goddcoward posted ‘Like Fire (hellfire)’ and this happened instead. For those of you who haven’t read it that fic, and this one, both feature Madara as the patron god of the Uchiha Clan with Tobirama as a human sacrifice.

            The trip to the summit of the Uchiha’s sacred mountain was simultaneously too long and too short.  The worst part was, Tobirama reflected, he couldn’t even blame anija.  To him, Hashirama was both brother and Lord, pledged to think of the well-being of the Senju Clan as a whole before his own desires.

 

            Besides, it was not as though the bargain the fire god had offered was unfair.  In fact, one could almost say it was downright generous.  Peace between the Uchiha and Senju clans, enforced by divine decree, and all it would cost . . .

 

            The albino clenched his fists before forcing himself to relax.  Hashirama had offered to accompany him, but he had refused.  Better, Tobirama had thought, for his brother to keep his illusions.  To believe that he was happy and safe, even if he was no longer at the other’s side.

 

            He knew the truth though.  Red eyes focused on the rolling pit of magma below, blinking as the volcanic gases stung his retina.  Tobirama had never been a dreamer.  He had always been one to keep his feet firmly on the ground even as his brother raised his gaze to the clouds.  A god, the albino knew with the certainty of a born realist, had no need for a living sacrifice. 

 

            Even from here, the heat was nigh unbearable.  But perhaps it was better that way.  If he was fortunate, Tobirama thought detachedly, he would be at least unconscious before he hit.  If not, well, if nothing else it would be quick.  Either way, it was his duty. 

 

            Closing his eyes, Tobirama took a deep breath.  For his clan.  Raising his head high, he stepped off the edge of the caldera.  He didn’t fall far.  His descent coming to an abrupt halt as something, someone, grabbed him from behind, yanking him back and away.

 

            The shinobi gasped at the sense of sudden displacement as he was dropped onto the cool obsidian floor of what appeared to be a temple.  Twisting his head even as he pushed himself back up, Tobirama examined his rescuer, taking in the burning eyes, the wild ethereal hair of smoke and ash.

 

            Madara, for it could only be he, just snarled.  “Just what,” he asked.  “Did you think you were doing?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess I have no idea where this is going. It is mostly a daydream based on chapter one of goddcoward’s story and I highly doubt I will ever do anything else with it. Either way, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


	12. Mishmash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> The next part of ‘Devil’s Breath’ is being horribly stubborn about making the transition from my mind to paper.  I am hoping if I write down all these little daydreams from my previous plot bunnies it will help.

 

** Blind!Tobirama **

_Yep, still blind_

            Tobirama frowned, forcing down the frustration that came with his current circumstances.  In spite of knowing it was useless, he couldn’t stop himself from instinctively reaching for his chakra, unsurprised when he felt nothing.  For the first time in a long time, Tobirama actually felt blind.  “Is something wrong Izuna?”

 

            “No,” the Uchiha ran his fingers through his hair distractedly as he fidgeted.  “It’s just. . .” Izuna bit his lip as he tried to articulate what he had just realized. 

 

            “Just what?” The albino asked, tilting his head to one side as he attempted to gather what information he could.

 

            “We’ve known each other more than half our lives,” Izuna said lowly.  “And I just realized you have no idea what I look like.” 

 

            “I suppose,” the Senju replied slowly.  “It is all a matter of perspective.  Red, blue,” he shrugged.  “They’re just words to me.”  They didn’t mean anything.  His brother had tried to explain colors once when they were younger but it was useless.  He could no more fathom the concept than someone who lived their entire life underground could understand the sky. 

 

            There was a brief moment of silence while Tobirama gathered his thoughts before continuing.  “Ash,” he offered instead.  “The warmth of coals and the tang of ozone.  The sage/juniper scent of your shampoo and the weapons oil you favor.  The sound of the wind as it catches your hair.”  His crimson eyes, for all they were sightless, held an almost unnerving intensity.  “To me, that is Izuna.”

 

** Spirit Touched **

_Here there be kamakikakushi_

            Small fingers clenched, eyes focused on where his little brother stood on the edge of the river, shaping the water as the kami laughed in delight.  It was so tempting to go down there and drag Tobirama away.  But at the same time, Hashirama knew he couldn’t.  Even if it were possible, which it wasn’t, he still wouldn’t.  The ten year old nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke up from behind him without warning.

 

            “You’re being ridiculous cousin,” Touka told him.  “She’s not going to hurt him.”  Every time the spirit appeared, it was the same thing.  Not that the rest of the clan didn’t stress every time the kami came to visit, but Hashirama took it to a whole new level. 

 

            Hashirama just shrugged, not taking his eyes of the pair for a moment.  That wasn’t what he was worried about.  He knew she wouldn’t hurt Tobirama.  It also wasn’t that he was ungrateful.  The kami had given him an incredible gift, one he could never repay.  Yet at the same time, every time he looked at his brother’s silvery hair, at his unearthly crimson eyes, he knew.  He knew she could take it (him) back just as easily. 

 

            What was worse, Hashirama knew that if that day came, there would be absolutely nothing he could do to stop her.    All he could do was watch, and wait, and pray that his brother would return to him.

 

** RinRin’s Immortal AU **

_Adoption: the Clan Wars way_

            It wasn’t that Izuna objected to his rival’s proposal.  Quite the opposite.  Like Tobirama, it went against everything that he was to take a student who was already fully grown, ingrained with their own thoughts and ideals.  This though, this could work.  What was it the Hatake used to say?   ‘Pups under four, take them.  They’re yours.’

 

            More than anything, Izuna wanted to have a clan again.  To have family.  Yet at the same time, he knew Tobirama well enough to know when the other wasn’t telling him something.  Also, he mused.  Just where had the Senju gotten a child in the first place?  Suddenly, it hit him.

 

            “Tobirama,” the Uchiha exclaimed in a tone of great delight.  “Did you steal that child?”  He was rewarded when the tips of his rival’s ears turned a light pink.

 

            “It’s not like I took her from her family,” Tobirama defended himself as he adjusted his grip on the pre-immortal toddler.  “She was in an orphanage.”

 

            Izuna couldn’t help himself, he laughed, how uncharacteristically impulsive of his rival.  Upon seeing Tobirama’s lower lip jut out into a pout, he could only laugh harder.  After a few minutes he managed to contain himself, though he still let out the occasional chuckle. 

 

            “Think you can find a couple more?” Izuna asked, still wheezing.  After all, it wasn’t good for kid’s to grow up alone.

 

            “Of course,” came the simple response.  It wasn’t for nothing that he had been considered the strongest sensor in Fire Country. 

 

            “Excellent,” Izuna rubbed his hands together.  “First we should take care of loose ends, and then,” he smirked, eyes spinning the red of the sharigan.  “Just leave the other retrievals to me.” 

** Sacrifice **

_Living on volcanos is not good for your health_

            Madara frowned as he looked around his temple.  It was almost midday, and he had seen neither hide nor hair of Tobirama.  The fire god considered disregarding the matter.  But . . . 

 

            The Senju was nothing if not diligent in his duties.  The albino completed all his assigned tasked efficiently and to perfection.  Not a word of compliant ever left the mortal’s mouth.  No matter that the tasks were more suited to a servant than the heir of a noble shinobi clan. 

 

            Madara stretched out his senses, only to discover Tobirama was still in his room.  The god’s frowned deepened as he strode through the temple.  Not bothering to knock.  One look was all he needed to know that something was very wrong.

 

            The mortal was even paler than usual, his face flushed with fever.  Even as Madara reached down, Tobirama’s eyes flickered open.  The crimson orbs glassy and lacking their usual focus.  Then, the Senju began to cough, a deep wracking sound.

 

            The kami froze.  He wasn’t sure what to do.  Madara was the god of fire and the hearth.  Of love and passion.  He couldn’t heal.  After a moment of indecision, he reached down, pulling the silver haired man into his arms.  He would take him to the Uchiha.  Hopefully they would know what to do. 

 

           

 

           

 

           

 

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and as always comments are appreciated. Also, if you want to play in one of these AU’s, just let me know. Except the Immortal one which belongs to RinRin. That should be taken up with them.


	13. Kissed by Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> I have been enjoying Captured Crimson by Emilx311, as well as the discussion it has sparked on tumblr and discord. For those of you unfamiliar with the story, its premise is that the Uchiha have a tendency to carry off people with red eyes. As you can imagine, this makes Tobirama’s life somewhat difficult. 
> 
> I am not sure if this scene is going anywhere, but consider it my contribution to the Bridenapping AU.

It was an accident in the end.  A poor decision on someone’s part, a stumble in the midst of battle, and the sizzling explosive tag went flying through the air to land at the feet of Uchiha Izuna and Senju Tobirama.  Being who they were, the pair didn’t hesitate a moment, immediately disengaging as one of them lunged left and other went right. 

 

Not for nothing was Tobirama known for his speed.  The split second of warning was enough to put some distance between him and the tag, but not quite enough.  Ears still ringing from the force of the explosion, the Senju scrambled back to his feet, thankful he still had his sword.  He wasn’t sure how much time he had lost when the shockwave hit, but even a second was too much. 

 

Spinning around, Tobirama lifted his blade into a guard position as he struggled to regain his breath.  Even without the luxury of a thorough medical examination, he suspected at least one of his ribs was cracked.  Annoying, but he doubted his rival had faired any better.

 

Izuna had also regained his feet, though he did look a little worse for wear  The Uchiha opened his mouth to make a snarky remark only stop mid-word, as he stared at his rival.   Stunned in a way that had nothing to do with the explosion.  “Your eyes,” he whispered. 

 

And that was when Tobirama realized.  His happuri.  The one his Father had handed to him with a grave solemnity the day before his very first mission.  That he never removed outside the Senju compound, not even when he was sleeping. 

 

The happuri that his kin had spent enough coin on to feed the clan an entire winter, paying an Uzumaki seal master to ensure that no one, not even a Uchiha, not even an Hyuga, would ever see anything but unassuming hazel eyes.  The happuri that even now, was lying uselessly on the ground, revealing Tobirama’s bright crimson orbs for all to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, and if it inspires anyone else to follow in Emil’s footsteps . . .
> 
> Well I’d love to see what you come up with


	14. Kinjutsu

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Inspired by notbug (KageKashu)_

** Kinjutsu **

If there was one thing Izuna knew with one hundred percent, absolute certainty, it was that he hated Senju Tobirama.  He loathed the other from the very core of his being.  To be honest, this fact should have surprised no one.  What might have surprised them was why. 

 

It had nothing to do with the long standing enmity between the Senju and Uchiha clans.  It wasn’t because of his lost brothers.  Tobirama was no more responsible for that than Izuna was for the deaths of the younger Senju heirs.  He didn’t even blame his rival for the Uchiha the albino had killed in battle.  Izuna was enough of a realist to know that if the fight had shifted in his kinsmen’s favors, they wouldn’t have hesitated for a moment. 

 

No, the reason Izuna hated Tobirama, the real reason, was that the other teenager seemed to view him as his personal test subject.  In some ways, the Senju was very predictable.  Every couple months Tobirama would come up with some new monstrosity that he would promptly use on him.  What was unpredictable was that the Uchiha never had a clue what they would do. 

 

Over the years, many of these techniques had proven a direct threat to Izuna’s life and health.  Not even the fact he had picked up a fair number of them with his sharigan made up for that.  Some of them, on the other hand, Izuna viewed as a threat to his sanity, today’s jutsu among them.

 

Izuna hadn’t had time to properly analyze Tobirama’s latest spat of brilliance during the battle.   Though he had been well aware it had done something.  He’d been too busy keeping his head attached to his shoulders.  Now that the fight was over however . . .

 

“You bastard!” Izuna shrieked across the field to where Tobirama was standing with the rest of the Senju.  “Change me back!  Change me back right now!”  He strained against his older cousin’s grip, not caring that to go after his rival now would be a death sentence.

 

“Err,” Madara hovered nearby, not quite sure what to do.  “Calm down oto . . .” he cleared his throat.  “I mean imouto.  It’s not that bad.”

 

“Not that bad!”  Izuna’s voice raised a full octave as (s)he twisted around to stare at his/her brother venomously.  “Not that bad!  I have breasts!!!!”  He was going to kill Tobirama for this he swore.  He’d strangle him with his bare hands, and he would enjoy it. 

 

Izuna just had to convince the other to undo the technique first.  He was still ranting as his cousin began to drag him back towards the clan compound.  Alas, it was Tobirama who got the last word.

 

“Don’t forget to take notes,” the Senju called out.   The laughter could be heard in his voice even as he smirked.   “I want to know if you start menstruating!”

 

_Poor Izuna.  I really regret we didn’t get to see more of him and Tobirama growing up._ _It must have been interesting._

_Also, while I don't have any intentions of continuing this but I headfanon Tobirama was mostly messing with him. It will wear off in a few days as Izuna's chakra burns through the technique._

_Feel free to continue this if you feel inspired.  Unless I say otherwise, anything in this collection is fair game._


End file.
